Strangers On The Sidewalk
by Nanaho-Hime
Summary: After the death of the professor Blossom Utonium drops out of highschool to get a job and support her sisters. On the way back from work one rainy day she runs into her hated archnemesis who refuses to leave her alone. BrickBlossom AU SEQUEL IS UP
1. Chapter 1

Strangers on the Sidewalk

By Nanaho-Hime

* * *

Blossom Utonium hated the rain at the moment. She was soaked to the bone, her thin sweater clinging to her uncomfortably. What a shame, it was brand new too. She had worked long hours at the cafe to afford that sweater and now it was ruined. She sighed as the rain came down in buckets, her red hair sprawled against her back, plastered to her cheeks but she was too miserable to care.

It had been a few months since the Professor had passed away, leaving her to care for her two younger sisters. Of course she would be the one to care for her sisters, she was the eldest, and she was the leader. Who else could be trusted to do the job?

Bubbles couldn't do it. Her blonde baby sister was much too whimsical and timid, practically cowering if her sisters became cross with her. The idea of Buttercup taking care of them was doubly amusing. Buttercup would be a violent, ruthless dictator until she was forced to come up with a logical solution. Then she would be stumped. Blossom laughed outright. No, no, it was best that Blossom was left to care for her sisters, or else it would have been chaos.

Seventeen year old Blossom had given up school a few weeks after the professor had passed away, so as to take jobs to support her sisters. It had pained the naturally astute girl to drop one of her greatest joys, but as the breadwinner of the family it was essential that she abnegate. Of course the girls had protested, bless them. Seeing them Blossom felt stronger, she could always go back to school, once the shock and hurt of the professor's death stopped stinging so much. Sure she'd be a bit behind, but Buttercup and Bubbles will have been able to stand on their own two feet. Right now they needed her to be their rock and she intended to be just that.

Buttercup and Bubbles had wanted to help. They could quit their after school clubs, they had argued, they could get jobs and Blossom could go back to school. Blossom chuckled out loud, her silly but well meaning sisters, she loved them so much.

Blossom had to admit working was not her strongest point. She was actually quite terrible at it much to her embarrassment. She had lived a privileged life before the professor had died. She had been a princess and a sweetheart in the eyes of the people and though she was anything but spoiled (she had to do chores and such) she'd never had to serve others. It was degrading and humiliating and the last thing she needed after a long day in the café was to trudge through the rain, ruining the clothes she had bought with her hard earned money.

"Well don't you look like a drowned rat,"

Blossom whirled around to glare at the intruder to her thoughts. There he stood, leaning casually against the wall, the abhorred beanie on his head, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. The rotten good for nothing delinquent, he was underage, it was illegal and yet he never got caught. Yes, he was only a year away from being legally able to smoke, but it was still a filthy, disgusting habit.

Then again, he was a filthy and disgusting person.

The jerk was perfectly dry, as he held a red umbrella over his head. She was utterly abashed. Not only was she sopping wet, but her arch nemesis was there to revel in her undignified state.

"Go crawl back under your rock Brick," Blossom spat out, and turned huffily away from him.

"Hey hey, chill out pinkie," he took a long drag on his cigarette, "I just came to thank you."

Blossom glared at him and attempted to bring herself up to her full height, but her plans of intimidation were abortive as he still stood a head taller than her.

"You know," he drawled, dropping his cigarette to the ground, "It was awfully nice of you to abdicate your position like that."

She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. Before she had quit she had been student body president, having beaten Brick. Brick became vice president and nothing had given her more satisfaction than to see the fury on his face when it had been announced. Now that she was gone, she was pretty sure she knew who had taken her spot.

"Where are your goony brothers?" she sneered as best she could. It was really getting chillier, and her thin sweater wasn't doing much for her. The one way she knew how to get that obnoxious smirk off his face was by attacking his brothers. He was very much like her in the respect that he was an overprotective, bossy, older sibling. But for once he didn't take the bait and continued to gaze at her calmly

"Back at the school, competing with your charming sisters," he tilted his head, a more serious expression on his face.

"You're an absolute pompous brat Brick," Blossom took a step closer. Oh touché, he thought he could get her with the same material she used on him.

He smirked, the same insufferable expression back on his face. The one that told her he wasn't through with her yet. She felt her stomach drop to the vicinity of her ankles

"Oh, and guess who's head of our class now oh high school dropout."

That was the last straw; she couldn't absolve him for this one. She was wet and abject and she didn't need him sowing the seeds of regret. She should be student body president, she should be number one in her class, and now this little red head devil had stolen all her hard work without batting an eyelash. He even had the nerve to call her a drop out. He wasn't worth her time. She spun around and stomped off without a backwards glance.

She was too busy letting off steam to notice that she wasn't getting wet anymore, that the raindrops were falling around her and not on her. She glanced up to see the bottom of a battered red umbrella.

What was this aberration? This deviation from standards? What the hell was he doing?

"You're looking a little wet." he commented, falling into step beside her.

She frowned up at him, but didn't move away as they headed towards the direction of the house.

This was strange, what an absolute phenomenon. He was helping her, and silently too! Well of course maybe he had just been so obnoxious and rude it had exhausted his reserves and now some of the dried up bits of his heart had poured out the last of their dying kindness.

"You know," he continued nonchalantly, oblivious to her inner tirade, "It's really boring without you."

She stared up at him in disbelief.

Brick smiled cheekily down at her puzzled face, "There's no competition, and I can't compete with Buttercup and Bubbles, it's just no fun."

She frowned again, of course, that idiot didn't have the sensitivity to have real feelings! He was the dunce who said exactly what he wanted to people when he wanted to. He was a simple minded dunderhead and overly competitive at that.

"Oh I'm overly competitive?" he raised an eyebrow.

Blossom mentally cursed her tendency to voice fragments of her thoughts aloud.

"But seriously pinkie," he went back to the original topic, purposefully stomping into a puddle and soaking the bottom of her jeans. She glared. "Why did you quit? Never thought you'd let me win."

"I didn't quit," she tugged a strand of her hair, examining the tip so she wouldn't have to look up at him; "I merely took an extended holiday."

"Right" he sounded skeptical, "A holiday where you work three jobs."

She stiffened. How had he found out?

"Bubbles is a big mouth," Brick answered her mental question, "And she's worried about you."

Blossom frowned. She was going to have a stern talking to with Bubbles about what she should and shouldn't tell Boomer.

"The professor died." She countered, her voice growing quieter.

"Yeah, I know, it was all over the papers," they were turning the corner. Why did her house have to be so far away? She knew she should have taken the car, but it had been so long since she'd taken a nice, refreshing walk. Not one of her more brilliant ideas.

They were both silent. Cars made their way against the afternoon traffic; the street vendors shouted enticing offers and wafted equally enticing aromas. They turned into the suburban part of the city. The buildings grew smaller and smaller, and the noise slowly faded away until there was nothing but the gentle pitter pat of the rain against the umbrella top.

"Sorry."

She didn't turn to look at him, she didn't need his pity.

"It's fine."

He snorted, "Of course it's not fine you nit wit, your dad died."

She wasn't going to cry. She hadn't cried yet and she wasn't going to cry now.

"People are worried about you," he offered, as they neared her home, "Not just your sisters but the other guys, and it's a huge blow to my ego that they're not all ecstatic that I have finally ascended the political ladder."

Blossom grinned. It was nice to think of Brick's bruised ego. Of course they would like her better. Why shouldn't they?

The rain began to abate. The raindrops slowed to a drizzle by the time they arrived at Blossom's front door.

"Thank you for walking me home," Blossom paused and hoped he wouldn't start off on the thanks.

"Not a problem, I got to push your buttons, something I haven't been able to do for a while." And he grinned at her, a not terrible grin. She smiled slightly.

"Next time I'll pick you up in the car," he waved airily.

Blossom started, "Excuse me but this isn't going to be a regular thing,"

Brick smiled his mischievous smile; the hated arch nemesis was back.

"Of course it is, I haven't had this much fun since you quit school."

Blossom stared at him, horror gracing her pretty features.

"I did not quit!" was the only thing she could think to choke out.

"Yeah Yeah I know, extended holiday," He made his way down her stairs. At the bottom he turned around with the I'm-not-through-with-you-yet smile. She felt that sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"By the way I'm liking the sheer look, the hot pink underneath totally compliments the white sweater, I had an excellent view." And with a wink in her direction he headed off her property, leaving Blossom dumbstruck.

* * *

A/N: Here's my contribution to the PPG fandom. It was originally supposed to be a multi-chaptered story but I'm feeling kind of lazy so I'll let others decide...

Reviews of all kinds are welcome and make me smile :)


	2. Chapter 2

Strangers on the Sidewalk

By Nanaho-Hime

* * *

The weather was still abysmal when Blossom left her other job at the local pharmacy. She was a little nervous that Brick was going to go through with his promise to accompany her home every day, every _single_ day. She hoped desperately that he was merely attempting to psyche her out and that he would, in fact, not show up at the wall where he had accosted her last.

The car was supposed to have been her lifeline, but Bubbles and Buttercup had begged and pleaded that the car would be put to better use with them because Buttercup had promised the younger, car-less girls on her softball team that she would drive them home after practice, and Bubbles was volunteering at the local animal shelter and she had no ride there. Blossom had decided to acquiesce and walk to work. It really wasn't so bad; she'd actually be quite pleased with the new arrangement if it wasn't for a certain red head nuisance.

He hadn't reared his ugly head as of yet, but she was overly paranoid and every little flutter at the corner of her eye, every passing car was Brick, an exaggerated evil smile on his face. In her overactive imagination Brick owned an expensive red sports car, and he had little horns on top of his head. It wouldn't surprise her if he did have a fancy sports car.

Or little devil horns.

"Hey pinky, are you trying to ditch me?"

Blossom jumped, and closed her eyes, hoping with every fiber of her being that her overactive imagination had just spoken to her and that it was not the real deal. She took a deep breath and turned. There he was, stuck in the middle of the afternoon traffic jam. He was leaning out the window of his beat up red car, his customary sneer in place. His beanie was still on top of his head, she was convinced he never took it off. It served the purpose of hiding his horns.

"No, I was looking for you Brick, I was disappointed that you didn't show up," she made sure the sarcasm was evident in every word lest he think she was being serious.

He tilted his head, "Well, as you can see, I was a little preoccupied."

She couldn't have been more pleased. He was trapped, and unable to follow and harass her. All she had to do was stroll by him. Straightening her back, she pointedly turned away with a toss of her head.

"Where you goin?" He shouted at her back.

That didn't merit a response. She was about to congratulate herself on a job well done when she heard the slam of a car door. She peered over her shoulder, though she knew what she would see. He was pursuing her. It was incredibly absurd that he would go so far just to put her in an acerbic mood.

Now she had two options. She could run, and she was pretty sure he'd chase after her. That would cause a spectacle, and perhaps it would lead to Brick's arrest. That was a lovely, gratifying selection. Or she could comply, and let him drive her home.

It was with this dilemma in mind that she hurtled into a small woman on a grocery shopping excursion. The brown paper bags hurtled to the ground, and Blossom winced at the sound of eggs breaking and various produce products hitting the asphalt.

"Oh my!" The woman's face fell in dismay at the sight of her dinner, ruined on the sidewalk.

"I'm so sorry miss!" Blossom exclaimed. The groceries were beyond salvaging, "Please let me pay for those."

Blossom knew the value of those simple everyday items. It took her hours to shop, just so she could find the best deal. Every cent counted and whenever the girls couldn't finish their meals Blossom reprimanded them. She felt awful at the site of such a waste, especially since she was so pressed for cash herself. The woman looked discomfited, but she nodded and bent over to clean up the mess. Blossom kneeled beside her and helped with the tiding up.

She felt Brick skid to a halt behind her. Her cheeks reddened. Why did he always have to catch her in the most degrading of situations? If Butch or Boomer had found her like this it wouldn't have been as bad because Butch had matured quite a bit, and he was a rather tall, stoic macho man as opposed to a hyperactive tough kid. Boomer, on the other hand, was her favorite; he was a good guy who suffered from the influence of his two older brothers and he would have been quite tolerable if he had been an only child.

Pedestrians streamed past them, on their way home. Some grumbled at the obstructed pathway, but most said nothing. She felt him kneel beside her. Blossom had finished shoving the remains of the ruined victuals into the brown paper bag.

"How much for the damage my friend has caused, ma'am?"

Blossom looked up at Brick. He had his wallet pulled out, and was speaking in a tone of the utmost courtesy.

"You are NOT paying for this." Blossom insisted, mortification gripping at her senses at the very thought that she should actually _owe_ Brick, of all people, money.

Brick peered down at her; he was obviously entertained by her quandary, "And why ever not?"

He was essentially mocking her now, but the short, portly woman actually giggled, and gave him the price. Brick smiled at her winningly, and pulled a few crumpled bills out of his wallet.

Blossom sat staring open mouthed, completely at a loss as to how she had lost control of the situation so quickly.

"What a lovely young couple," the woman rose from her position, sighing histrionically, "You sure know how to treat a lady, young man."

Blossom literally felt bile rise up in her throat. Before she could vehemently deny any relations with Brick, he stood up, his falsely charming smile in place.

"Well she's a treasure, I'm just so happy she's mine."

Blossom couldn't help herself, she gagged. She had never heard such tacky words come out of anyone's mouth before in her life. The sarcasm in his voice was clear but the woman squealed, and with a 'toodles', she went in the opposite direction; heading back to the grocery store to replace her things.

Blossom was still sitting on the ground. It took a minute before Brick burst into laughter. It was outright laughter, and some people were beginning to stare at what they feared was his instability.

"You jerk!" Blossom shouted, struggling to her feet.

"Aww is that what you say to the guy who just paid your debt, my treasure?" he sniggered, his cigarette in danger of falling out of his mouth.

Blossom, now on her feet, crossed her arms against her chest and pointedly glared, "You just wanted blackmail material."

He grinned at her cheekily, bending over so that he was at her eye level, "Maybe."

Blossom very nearly hollered in her exasperation, "Please let me just pay you back."

Brick shrugged, "Alright, after you let me drive you home."

She knew it would come to this. Now she could either go with him and suffer a few hours of traffic and Brick at the same time; or she could leave him where he was and suffer her gnawing conscious crying out that she owed money.

It was a lose-lose situation.

"I'll go," she knew that as unbearable as that car ride would be, the thought of owing Brick anything would kill her slowly and painfully from the inside.

He didn't pump his fist or do a little victory dance; in fact the walk back to the car was mercifully silent.

It was a testimony to the sheer magnitude of Townsville traffic that Brick's car was exactly where he left it. Blossom sucked in her breath, and made her way around cars to the passenger side. Stepping inside she was surprised to find no acrid scent of smoke. The way he smoked she had thought the dreadful smell would be everywhere.

She was going to be late getting home at this rate and she didn't want the girls to worry. She rummaged in her uniform pocket to pull out her primordial phone, and prayed that he wouldn't make fun of her. Bubbles recorded voice greeted her cheerfully to the Utonium household. Blossom left a quick message, no need for details. It was beginning to get dark, and any movement for the vehicles was maddeningly slow.

"Aww you gave up the sheer look, such a shame."

So the acrimonious comments began. Her lips pursed into a thin, hard line, and she flushed. Brick kicked up his feet and leaned back in his seat.

"You know, I love it when you blush,"

She turned to him, her eyes wide in disbelief. He turned to face her, an abstruse, mysterious look in his eyes, and a mischievous grin on his face.

"It's such a turn on."

Blossom spluttered, completely speechless, and not a little bit horrified.

"Excuse me?!"

Brick let out a throaty chuckle, "You are such a spazz."

She frowned, "Honestly, stop messing with my head Brick, I've got work in a few hours."

Miraculously traffic began to trickle forward slowly. Brick straightened up and pressed onward.

"You've got it rough, don't ya pinky?"

Blossom leaned back in her seat, "Not really…" her voice trailed off. It was so nice to actually get to sit down. There had been so many cranky customers today, and she had screwed up while working on the cash register, and she was just so tired and so sick of working.

"Go to sleep, all right?"He kept his oddly stony gaze on the road ahead, "We still got an hour or two before we get to your house."

Blossom was already dozing off, too sleepy to give much thought to his concern.

"Why are you being like this?" Blossom asked groggily, "I mean I know you want to piss me off, but this is pretty decent by your standards."

He smiled, "Well you'd be surprised but I actually do have a heart and a grudging sort of respect for you, and even you need a shoulder to cry on when you're lonely and sad."

She snuggled deeper into her seat, the engine producing a calm lull, "I don't need to cry, and I'm not lonely, and even if I was I certainly wouldn't use your shoulder."

Brick laughed, "If you don't have the fine art of lying mastered than don't try it because you are nauseatingly terrible at it."

Blossom didn't have the energy to protest. It was nice, him not making fun of her or being a thorn in her side.

"You know Bubbles cried for a week when she came back to school after the funeral," Brick commented, "It was a double whammy, you quitting and the professor passing away so suddenly; It nearly killed Boomer to see her so despondent, I think he really cares about her; I don't believe the 'just friends' spiel he keeps trying to throw my way. Buttercup tried to stay tough, you probably know that better than anyone but she was a lot more fragile than I think she'd care to admit, and you'd be surprised, I certainly was, but Butch didn't want her to break."

Blossom was barely making out his words now. She was pretty sure she was dreaming because nothing that sentimental could ever come out of Brick's mouth. His voice sounded so far away, and sleep was just around the corner.

"Maybe I'm doing it for my brothers, because whatever affects you affects your sisters which in turn affect my brothers which in turn affects me, so if I go to the root of the problem, the others will simply disappear on its own."

She was deep in slumber now. He didn't like those shadows under her eyes, or how much thinner she'd gotten.

"Of course the main reason is to piss you off my dear, because I'm a selfish person by nature and there's always got to be something in it for me."

It was fun seeing her flustered and that was all there was to it.

* * *

A big thanks to all of my awesome reviewers, I was so surprised by the positive feedback I just had to continue-I hope you enjoyed the second chapter.

Positive feedback is what fuels my inspiration and all comments are appreciated and welcome

Reviews make me smile :)


	3. Chapter 3

Strangers on the Sidewalk

By Nanaho-Hime

* * *

Business was slow at the fast food place Blossom had reluctantly picked up as her third job. She was a health fanatic, more so than the athletic Buttercup or the environmentally conscious Bubbles, and it was a huge source of discomfiture to stoop so low as to sell these death patties on buns. But it put bread on the table and it was hard to find a job that fit around her other two occupations. In any case Blossom swallowed her pride and plastered a false smile to her face as she handed the overweight 15 year old his French fries.

"What's with you?"

Blossom turned to face her semi-tolerable coworker. Princess Morbucks had been an insufferable brat all throughout her school career, always getting her way and always trying to one up the Utonium girls. She seemed out to prove that money could buy you friends, happiness, and love. It got so bad that her father had finally snapped and forced her to get a job at one of his extensive chain of fast food places. Now Princess was serving up burgers and, strangely enough, she had gained a little perspective in her work experience. It had humbled her a bit; to see how really hard it was to earn money.

Blossom shook her head, "Tired."

Princess shrugged her shoulders and leaned against the counter. Her upturned nose was still a customary feature; she nonchalantly examined her French tips, "Not like I care."

Blossom rolled her eyes. Princess was an enigma all her own and, honestly, Blossom did not care to figure her out.

In actuality she was preoccupied with the unsettling news she had woken up to this morning.

After falling asleep in Brick's car she had arisen in her own bed. She was hopeful that she had climbed into her personal cot and had just forgotten the minor details like getting out of his car and walking up the steps and seeing her sisters. She was confident that she had merely had a lapse in memory about the waking up part and that he had merely dropped her off.

When she went down to make breakfast she was surprised to find that Bubbles had already started on the eggs.

Bubbles had giggled a good morning and cheerily chattered about her day at the animal shelter. Buttercup had headed out early to get in some pitching practice before school started. It was a good, mellow morning until her baby sister had blurted, out of nowhere, a ludicrous question.

"_What happened with you and Brick last night?"_

Blossom had choked on her orange juice, leaving a fine spray on the kitchen table and quickly shot back her own inquiry.

"_What do you mean?"_

Bubbles had bursts into fits of giggles, and had explained, in so much detail that it made Blossom flush in embarrassment, how Brick had carried her sleeping form up the stairs, how he had placed her ever so gently on her bed. He had made sure to ask that Bubbles and Buttercup not wake her up until they absolutely had to and to make sure she ate something substantial before she left for work.

The nerve of him. The condescending, patronizing nerve of him.

Of all the despicable things he had done this made her fume. It was bad enough that he harassed her, but to actually tattle on her. To bring her problems and her tribulations to her sisters was a crime punishable by pink fury.

To put it simply if he dared to show up today, she would be serving up his head on a bun to the next unfortunate customer to walk in.

"Oo la la," Princess murmured under her breath, and batted her eyelashes seductively, "Who is that sexy customer walking in?"

Blossom was staring at the blue counter dejectedly, "What are you talking about?"

Princess dropped the flirty smile and frowned exasperatedly, "You know you're not sixty yet, you can still check out guys."

Blossom sighed. Ordinarily she would have come up with a witty retort and put Princess to shame, but lately the spark that had been an essential part of her character had faded and been replaced with world weariness.

"Hey pink, it's good to see how low you've sunk."

Blossom could feel a headache coming on. He did not just invade her work place. He would not go that far. He was not that much of a jackass. He would NOT invade her workplace.

"Fast food? Seriously?"

Oh yes he was that much of a jackass and he would go that far.

Blossom glared viciously at the detested face, smirking at her in that blithe, arrogant manner that only he could pull off.

"What are you doing here?!" she hissed. Princess was leaning in, trying to tune in on the conversation, and Blossom didn't want the queen of the gossip column to get any dirt on her.

Brick leaned in to whisper, "To make you miserable."

Blossom would have smacked him if they hadn't been surrounded by people; though she was sorely tempted. She was forced to remind herself that she would be fired if she had an all out brawl with one of the customers. Did he count as a customer?

"Here," he dropped a brown paper bag on the counter, and shoved it towards her.

She blinked, "What's this?"

Brick rolled his eyes, "Bubbles made you a lunch and I'm stuck being the delivery boy."

Blossom was grateful that she would have an ample lunch but the very fact that it had been delivered by Brick made it seem all the less appetizing. She wrinkled her nose.

"I swear I didn't poison it." He held up his hands as though to reveal that they weren't smudged with arsenic or some other highly toxic substance.

Blossom grimaced, "Yeah, I'm sure."

Princess had been studying them throughout the exchange and was thoroughly convinced that this attractive man was not a bachelor. She was also highly disgruntled that someone as poor as Blossom could snag someone so good-looking.

"Get out of here." Blossom was trying to threaten him with her eyes, but he was doggedly ignoring her attempts to make him leave.

"Get me a medium chocolate milkshake," he grinned.

"No."Blossom crossed her arms over her chest and pointedly turned away from him.

"Then may I speak to the manager?" He raised an eyebrow and spoke archly, in a voice that dripped high society.

It took every ounce of restraint she had not to throttle him right then and there.

"I'll get your milkshake, sir." Princess smiled winningly and rushed off to get him his order. Maybe she could snag him away from Blossom. She read that guys dug servile chicks.

Brick chuckled.

"Keep the line moving," Blossom muttered through clenched teeth.

Brick didn't move but peered down at her through alighted eyes. He seemed to be having the time of his life.

"Hey Blossom!"

Blossom mentally groaned. As if Brick wasn't bad enough.

"I've missed you babe"

A tall, broad shouldered man was standing behind Brick. He wore a tight black t-shirt, and he would have been fairly handsome if it hadn't been for the permanent flirty smile on his face.

Vaughn was a customer who didn't seem to take the hint that Blossom was not interested. He came in to flirt with her every day, and every day she dreaded his cocky drawl coming in through the door. He was her manager's son so she had to be careful about what she said to him, but, oh, she was sick of him.

"I told you not to call me that Vaughn," Blossom replied cautiously.

Vaughn grinned cheekily, "Man I wish you'd give me a chance gorgeous."

Blossom sighed, "I told you, I'm not interested."

Vaughn winked, "You will be."

Brick who had watched the conversation with a quiet disgust took a step in between Blossom and Vaughn.

"I'd watch what you say to her buddy." He said it almost possessively, in a quiet, subtly threatening, voice.

She didn't know why, but Blossom felt her pulse speed up. Vaughn narrowed his eyes. Brick was lankier than Vaughn but he was still taller, and therefore Vaughn couldn't intimidate him as easily as he intimidated others.

"This is none of your business beanie."

Blossom stirred; a scumbag like Vaughn was not allowed to make fun of the beanie.

"I'm making it my business babe."

Vaughn was floundering for a witty retort, and the look on Brick's face that had served to infuriate Blossom so many times in the past was now being used to infuriate Vaughn.

"You mess with my girl, you mess with me." Brick was so calm it was unnerving and Blossom could see Vaughn turning red in the face.

"You want to go right here red?" Vaughn held up his fists.

Brick laughed, "Hell yes, I live to take down bastards like you."

Blossom felt helpless. She knew Brick, she knew despite his lanky figure he'd have Vaughn sent to the E.R in 5 minutes flat. It was her job that she was worried about.

"Sorry to interrupt,"

Blossom felt the tiniest spark of hope. It was Princess with Brick's milk shake and she had a disarmingly sweet smile on her face.

"But if you get into a fight in my daddy's place I'll make sure your daddy's got no place to go, is that clear Vaughn?"

Vaughn paled immediately, mumbled under his breath about settling this later and stalked out of the store.

Blossom never thought she'd feel so grateful to Princess Morbucks.

"What are you looking at?" Princess lifted her nose, "Don't take it the wrong way, I hate Vaughn, and I tolerate you."

Blossom was almost touched. That very well may have been the most heartfelt, genuine moment she'd ever shared with the Morbucks heiress.

Brick was breathing heavily, still staring at the spot where Vaughn had been last. He seemed more riled up than he had let on in his exchange with the manager's son.

He turned to Blossom, a hard look in his eyes, "We need to talk."

Blossom had never felt more outraged in her life. His audacity was astounding.

"Go with your boyfriend." Princess waved her hand airly, "You've got two minutes for a make out session, anything over and you get pay deducted."

Blossom was unsure of what events had just transpired but Brick had jumped over the counter, grabbed her arm, and stalked off to the storage room, giving her absolutely no chance to protest.

It was chillier in the storage room, and Blossom figured she would give Brick a piece of her mind. He had no right to jump in on her battles, she most certainly was not his girl, and it really was none of his business how she chose to deal with her suitor.

He whirled around to face her with a look so vehemently furious that she was driven to silence, her angry words dying before they left her lips.

"What is wrong with you?!"

His voice jogged her back to her own rage, "I should be asking you that!"

Brick's eyes darkened, "Why the hell do you let him talk to you like that?"

"Why the hell do you care?" Blossom countered, her breath coming out in a fog.

"Because you're my rival," Brick shouted, it was the first time that he had lost control with her, "It's embarrassing that I should have such a weak, submissive rival, your weakness, your inability to drive him away is a reflection on me because you actually have the honor of competing against me!"

"You are so full of yourself!" Blossom yelled in frustration. She would never admit it, but his words stung.

Brick studied her face for a minute, the same incensed air to his eyes.

"You don't care?"

His voice was quieter, but almost disappointed.

"Of course I care!" Blossom continued to shout, angry at his disappointment, "But I know how to fight my own battles!"

Brick continued to see something in her face that was overly fascinating, he was silent for what felt like an eternity, and Blossom was beginning to worry that her two minutes were up.

"So fight your own battles, pink."

And abruptly he had her pressed against the wall of the storage room. She was acutely aware of his proximity, of being pressed up against him.

"What are you doing," she was horrified to find that she was whispering. Her arms felt frozen.

He leaned down, his lips were nearly brushing hers, and it was suddenly, jarringly clear that he was trying to kiss her. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. In a panic she shoved him away with her shoulder. He stumbled away from her, fingering the bruise that was sure to appear on his chest, but there was a very visible smile on his face.

Before she could yell at him, he was laughing, a pleased shine to his eyes.

"That's the Blossom I know and dislike," he tilted his head, his long hair falling away from his face, "The Blossom I know would have kicked what's-his face where the sun don't shine before letting him talk to her like that, she would've kicked his ass so hard he'd be too scared to look at her again, but from what I could see that revolting spectacle was a regular occurrence."

Blossom could only stare at him in shock, still trying to grasp that he had been messing with her head.

His features softened, "You have too many problems and you don't need an idiot adding to them, you don't need that, never lose your spark Blossom, that's about the only thing I respect about you."

Blossom didn't know what to say. She could feel her heartbeat quicken again, and wondered vaguely if the stress was starting to get to her. She would be one of those people who died of a heart attack at the age of 20 due to high blood pressure.

"The look on your face was priceless pink; you didn't actually think I'd ever even think about kissing you? I'd rather kiss the mayor."

He strolled by her, chuckling to himself, leaving her standing in the cold storage room, disoriented and disgruntled.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for the later update and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I did an outline of the story and the story will be approximately seven chapters long if the great response continues.

Thank you so much for your wonderfully supportive reviews, they keep me updating and they make me smile.

In other words reviews, comments, opinions would be lovely :)


	4. Chapter 4

Strangers on the Sidewalk

By Nanaho-Hime

* * *

She didn't know why she was still accepting rides from him.

It wasn't willingly of course, she never enjoyed the ride back home with Brick, but she wasn't exactly running away from him either. She couldn't understand what had transpired since the incident a week ago, when Brick had shouted at her and temporarily scared away Vaughn, but they seemed to have reached a tentative truce. He didn't go inside the actual work place anymore (though he occasionally asked if anyone was "bothering" her.) He still teased her at opportune moments, and she still retorted crossly but the rides home had become stolen nap times, with Blossom being jolted awake whenever he braked suddenly in front of her home.

Today was no different. He was waiting outside of the pharmacy for her, leaning against his car, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. The sky was overcast and there was a damp chill in the air.

"So what's shakin pink?" he grinned obnoxiously.

Blossom didn't even bother to scowl. As of late she had been taking extra shifts, to raise enough money to send both Bubbles and Buttercup on their annual school field trip, and the extra exertion was doing nothing for her already drained state of mind.

Brick had taken to subtly nagging her about her sleeping hours and eating habits. Of course it would have been endearing if it had been anyone but Brick, but he always managed to do it in a way that was so completely maddening that she wanted to garrote him.

"Wow, you look like crap."

Blossom didn't know why, it was bizarre, but she wanted to cry. She hadn't had the legitimate urge to cry in months, but right at this very minute she couldn't handle Brick, she just couldn't match up to him. She was on the verge of hysterics, when she caught sight of Brick's panicked visage. His smirk has slowly vanished and was replaced with a look of dismay. It was comical, that despite their immense dislike for one another, Brick was still subject to the masculine trait of fearing female tears. If she hadn't found herself unable to cry at the expression on his face she would have done it just to spite him.

Instead she laughed.

It took a minute for Brick to understand that he had not just made a girl cry, and another minute to feel embarrassed that he'd been caught not being a jerk.

"What're you laughing at?" he turned away in mortification, but he did not follow up with a scathing comment. He was still slightly concerned that if he pushed her again she'd turn on the waterworks and he'd be left to try and sedate her in awkward desperation as passerby glared at him, under the correct assumption that he had made the poor red head girl cry.

She didn't answer him but, with a vague smile on her face, made her way to the passenger side of the car. Brick, more than a little disgruntled, sat next to her and started the car.

"We're going to be doing things a little differently today, pink."

Blossom, who had settled herself into her seat as comfortably as she could, stiffened at the declaration. Whatever it was that he wanted to change up, it would certainly not be beneficial to her.

Brick was not heading in the direction of her home and the Townsville traffic, but rather in the total opposite direction, in the direction of the more shady side of Townsville, where she had heard that he lived.

"We're having a therapy session."

Blossom straightened up in her seat, peeved that he was taking away her nap time because he wanted to "chat" in the middle of the Townsville criminal scene, the black market headquarters, the location of every source of unlawful activity within a fifty mile radius.

"Brick, just take me home, what the hell do you want?" She could hear herself whining but, she felt justified, if he insisted on harassing her, he could at least harass her on the way back to her house.

Brick stopped the car in front of the town dump, ignoring her protests, he turned to face her.

"Look pink, "he started somberly, "You're not talking to anybody, you've bottled up everything for months, you haven't cried, you work all the time, and nobody knows what the hell is really going on in your head, specially not me, now here's the deal, if you talk to me I'll leave you alone for the rest of your high school career."

Blossom was taken aback, and she could smell a prospect. If she just talked to him, she'd never have to deal with her own personal red head devil again. She could have one less cause of stress in her life. It was a golden opportunity, a dream come true.

But did she really want to confide in Brick? Of all people? When she didn't even confide in her sisters ? In her dearest friends? Was it even possible? Did she really want her greatest rival to know her deepest source of pain?

She could lie, that was a possibility, but she had the distinct feeling that Brick would see right through her. He was, after all, a professional liar, and, well, Blossom was a good girl who was painfully ghastly at fibbing. Even if it was just tiny things, like who ate the last of the ice cream. There was no way she could successfully pull it off.

"I swear I won't make fun of you, I'll just listen." He could see her inner turmoil in the nervous fluttering of her hands.

"You swear?" She knew she was going to regret believing him, but it didn't seem a terrible idea. If she let it all off her chest to Brick, it wouldn't matter, she'd be done with it, and maybe she could go back to having a relatively normal life, with no Brick and a load off her shoulders.

Blossom supposed that she had always been aware that it would be healthier to talk to somebody, but she didn't know who she could confide in. She didn't have very many friends, and her best friends, her sisters; well she didn't want to burden them. Usually she'd confide in the professor, and now that he was gone, she felt so terribly alone. She was the most fiercely independent of her sisters, and it was only logical that she should lock it up. It was for the best.

But now, here was Brick offering her an ear, it wasn't the best, but the outcome; she was hoping it would make up for it.

"Okay pink, do we have a deal?"

She was going to regret this, she knew she was going to regret this, but the offer was too tempting.

"Fine."

He didn't smirk, or sneer, but he stepped out of the car, and shifted over to the backseat. When she only remained in her seat, he rolled his eyes and motioned for her to join him in the back.

"Get over her pink, I want to be able to look at you."

Blossom hesitated, she knew what happened in the backseat, and Brick groaned in exasperation.

"Pink, get over it I don't find you attractive, just get back here."

She frowned but clambered over her seat and settled in the back. He was waiting expectantly, no unpleasant grin on his face, just pure, genuine interest. It was unnerving to have all of his undivided, non-mocking attention. It actually made her slightly nervous. Before, she was prepared to release a torrent of frustration, but now she found herself unsure of what to say.

He didn't make a joke, there were no acrimonious comments, and he stared at her, his eyes betraying him, because they were just the tiniest bit sad.

"Why don't you start with the fire?"

His voice was quiet, a different side of his character that she'd never met before.

She swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump in her throat. Yes, the fire, the awful awful fire.

"The professor, he was trying out a new experiment," her voice was timid, unsure, "downstairs in the lab, and I went down to-to do ho-homework with him," she was stuttering, "Bubbles was upstairs in her room, Bu-Buttercup was at soccer practice, a-and it was j-just a normal day," her mouth was dry, she could feel a plummeting in her stomach, she couldn't do it, no she couldn't do it.

"Brick, forget it, you can bother me for the rest of eternity for all I care," she was fumbling with the car door, startled at the paleness of her hands, "I can't talk about it, I can't."

He placed a hand on her shoulder, firm enough to keep her in her place. She let her hands fall limply to her lap.

"We had a deal pink."

She turned ready to rage at him, but he put a hand on top her head and brought her forehead to rest on his shoulder.

"I don't want your shoulder," Blossom protested lifting her forehead, but Brick just pushed it back in place.

"Well that's too bad pink, because it's the only shoulder you've got."

Blossom didn't get up, didn't push, didn't yell. She was just too tired, she was just too damned tired.

"Just close your eyes," she could hear that he was uncomfortable, "And say it."

Blossom let her eyes close. She could see the flames behind her eyelids.

"Something went wrong," she was whispering, "I don't know something reacted badly, something got inside the formula that shouldn't have, I wasn't looking and then, oh God, oh God, and everything was on fire, the table," her voice was thick, she squeezed her eyes hoping she could keep the tears back, "Bubbles was screaming, upstairs, and I was on fire, but Bubbles pulled me up the stairs, and we were looking for the professor and, oh God, he was burning, burning, he was burning alive," she was crying, the tears were falling down her face, onto her neck, onto Brick's shoulder, "We couldn't get to him, there was debris everywhere, and he was screaming, and we couldn't get to him, and Bubbles had passed out because of the smoke, and I thought we were all going to die but…" She was gasping for breath, sobbing, Brick wasn't moving, he didn't make a sound, "Buttercup got home, and I don't know how she did it but, she carried me on her back and dragged Bubbles out through a window, and she kept asking where's the professor, and oh God, the whole thing was in flames and…"

She couldn't continue, she was crying so hard her throat hurt, and her chest ached, and sobs racked throughout her body and she was trembling. She tried to lift her head; she had to get out of here, but Brick had wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she didn't bother to struggle. She couldn't see past her tears, couldn't feel past the grief in her chest, the tangible, terribly real monster in her chest.

He held her tightly and if she had been in a right state of mind she would have wanted to see his face, but she wasn't herself.

This was why she never spoke about it, never thought about it, because she knew if she relived it it would kill her. Nothing would ever be okay again, she didn't want to feel. When she was working all the time, it was so easy to just forget. She didn't know what possessed her to do it but she crawled into Brick's lap and sobbed into the front of his shirt, irrationally, desperately.

"Maybe we should get you home," his strangled voice betrayed him, but Blossom couldn't hear it over her own sadness.

"NO!" she exclaimed, her voice muffled by his shirt, "My sisters can never see me like this."

"Blossom, stop being so stubborn!" he was frustrated, "They're you're sisters, they have more of right to see this than I do! If you hadn't bottled it up, it wouldn't have been this bad."

"I can't go home tonight." She mumbled into his shirt.

He sighed, "Than you can come back to my place."

"No," she repeated stubbornly, "No one else can see my like this."

She kept a tight grip on his shirt, still crying, still dizzy.

"Then where are we supposed to go?"

She didn't answer him, she didn't care, she couldn't think straight. She cried harder than she'd ever cried in her entire life. She wasn't there in the car, sitting in Brick's lap, crying into his chest, his arms wrapped around her. If she wasn't so messed up, she may have cut off his arms, but she wasn't there. She was back in their old house, back in the fire, and she was watching her father burning.

Brick didn't move, didn't speak anymore as she cried herself to sleep. He wondered if it would be as cathartic as everyone claimed it would be. He was officially done with Blossom Utonium, but he didn't let her go, didn't take her home. Instead he leaned back in the car seat, and stroked her hair as he succumbed to sleep as well.

* * *

A/N: And there you have it, the professor's death explained. I hope this chapter wasn't too rushed and I hope it wasn't too OCC. I hope you liked it, even though it was a lot sadder than the other chapters, I think I only have four more to go.

I was so happy I'd gotten the most reviews I've ever gotten last chapter. Please keep them coming; they are about the only reason I bother to get off my lazy butt and update!

A big thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter!

All question, comment, critiques are much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Strangers on the Sidewalk

By Nanaho-Hime

* * *

Blossom awoke to the not so invigorating stench of the Townsville dump. She was still very much perplexed as a result of her heart-wrenching and emotionally draining confession. Initially, she groaned and nudged her nose against the material of her makeshift bed, too tired to remove herself.

She may have drifted peacefully back to sleep, if her bed had not groaned and shifted underneath her. Her eyes flew open, and she tilted her head only to be faced with none other than her arch rival turned therapist.

Her scream pierced the stillness of the night, and Brick, startled out of slumber, toppled out of the backseat of his car. Blossom, who had been sleeping on top of him, rolled out of the seat with him, and both landed in a rather compromising position on the floor of said car.

Blossom screamed again, and Brick frantically covered her mouth with his hands.

"You want to wake up the whole damn neighborhood?" he whispered furiously.

She glared fiercely up at him, and struggled underneath his weight.

"Do you promise not to yell if I get off of you?"

She continued to attempt to kill him with her eyes. He sighed and, with a grunt, lifted himself back onto the seat. She immediately shot up, spluttering, and incoherent in her rage.

"You perverted…why I never…I have half a mind…" she gasped, flustered, and clearly embarrassed.

He rested his head on his palm, and tilted his head so that his hair fell out of his face, the same old arrogant smirk on his countenance. It was dark outside now, late at night and he appeared slightly sinister in the faint glow of the street lamp light.

"What did I do?" He whined, a falsely pained look to his eyes, "You're the one who crawled into my lap and sobbed into my shirt, you were all over me, you're lucky I'm such a nice guy, anyone else would have taken advantage of you."

Blossom flushed a magnificent shade of red, "I was not all over you!"

"And then," he continued ignoring her, digging into his theatrics, "You fall asleep in my lap and talk in your sleep about how cold it is, I take off everything but this beater and give it to you."

Blossom was horrified to realize that she was wearing his sweatshirt, and that he was in fact nearly half naked.

"And then I'm accused of taking advantage of you, oh woe is me!" He bent over sniggering, attempting to keep a straight face, and failing miserably.

Blossom opened her mouth to offer a retort, but as soon as she had, everything flooded back; everything, from the flames, to the pain, to legitimately using Brick as a source of comfort. Brick seemed to notice the sudden mood swing, because his own features softened, and he was as serious as he was yesterday when she had broken down.

"You're not gonna cry again are you?" his voice was almost timid.

Before she could reply, there was a tap on the window. Blossom glared at the familiar figure standing outside the car.

Ace, of the Gangreen Gang

He was alone, which was certainly out of character. He never seemed to be without the company of his brainless cronies. She couldn't make out much in the street light, but Brick was suddenly on guard as he greeted him coolly.

"Is there a problem Ace?"

Blossom could feel herself tense up. Ace and the Gangreen Gang were notorious in Townsville for being petty criminals, victims of society, and underprivileged hoods. It suddenly occurred to her how very dangerous it was to be in this part of Townsville at night.

Ace peered down at Brick through his sunglasses. He never took off the sunglasses just as Brick never took off the beanie. Brick rolled down the window and stuck his head out the window, hovering between Blossom, who was still on the floor, and Ace.

"What are you doing on my turf after dark Brick?" he didn't sound angry, merely curious, and perhaps slightly peeved.

Brick cracked his neck and then pointed his thumb at Blossom behind him, "I'm on a date."

Before Blossom could protest he shoved her with his foot in warning. Ace studied Blossom who had convincingly turned away in actual mortification, and then Brick who was smirking in the way that told him he'd had a fun time that night.

"The pink powderpuff, seriously?" Ace guffawed, shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his leather jacket, "You crazy bastard."

Brick's grin faltered, "I guess I am."

Ace's leer was replaced with a sober expression, almost frightening, "Look I don't got any problems with you or your boys, we don't fight yous and you don't fight us, but you can't be on our turf after dark or shit starts going down, and me and my gang get screwed over, capice?"

Brick yawned tactlessly, "Sorry man, we just fell asleep."

Ace shook his head in disbelief, "Man, I don't need to hear about this, go down to Sedusa's you'll get a nice bed, and privacy."

Blossom was justifiably horrified. She had never believed that true, uncouth, sexist mongrels such as these existed in the world. Her blush had reached a new echelon of red, and Ace took notice of it, taking the chance to snigger at her expense again.

"Aww, she's pretty when she's embarrassed, ain't she?"

Brick's grin was almost goofy, "Man, she's pretty all the time."

Ace shook his head in mock disappointment, "Man, you're whipped by a pink goody two shoes powederpuff."

"Can we please just leave?" Blossom had never been so humiliated in all her life.

"Sure thing, angel-face," It was painfully obvious that Brick was having too much fun pretending to be head over heels in love with her, and, frankly, she wanted to be free of him forever once he got her home.

Ace stood still, he looked almost pathetic in the glow of the street lamp, standing there, by himself. He looked just about awkward, unsure of himself, before he managed to croak out his question.

"You're sister, Buttercup, how's she doin?"

Blossom frowned at him disapprovingly. After the stunt he had pulled with her sister he sure had some nerve. Hell hath no fury like a big sister whose baby sister has been scorned.

"Fine."

Now that he had started Ace seemed unable to stop, he almost looked anxious.

"Is she takin care of herself? Not killin herself with all them sports she likes to do?"

"She's having fun." Blossom kept her tone clipped and cold.

"Well," Ace was fumbling for words, still restless, "Tell her I say hi, and if she wants to pop by and visit, well she knows where I am."

Blossom nodded her head, her blood still boiling at his presumed audacity, "I'll make sure to relay the message."

Ace nodded and with a slight lift of his hand, he walked back into the Townsville dump and back to his gang.

Brick stared after him, watching the spot where he'd disappeared into the darkness, "You know, Butch can't stand him."

Blossom lifted her head to look at his face, "Why?"

He turned to her, the slightest quirk to his lips, "Why do you think?"

And for some reason her heart did a short, spasmodic dance, and halted abruptly. Her cheeks burned again and unfortunately he caught site of it.

"So, you ready for a wild night at Sedusa's place?"

She blinked twice, until what he had suggested registered in her brain. She gaped at him, mouth opening and closing as she struggled to find the appropriate words to convey her complete revulsion.

Brick laughed as he made his way to the front seat. Blossom clambered over into the passenger seat, and hit him on the shoulder.

"You are the most vulgar boy I have ever had the misfortune to meet!" Blossom's reaction was delayed, and Brick had already made his way onto the highway headed toward her house.

Brick didn't react, but the smirk was still on his face, proof that he had gotten the last laugh. She pouted, and leaned her head against the glass of the window. Townsville was still very much alive at night; she could hear dance music pounding as they passed by club after club. Lights flashed from signs above huge sky scrapers, and people bustled around all though it was nearly two in the morning.

Blossom didn't like the night life. She was uncomfortable with the idea of clubs, and she hadn't been to a single dance in her high school career. Dancing was not her strong suit. She felt awkward, and dance music gave her a headache. Brick was probably the life of a party. She'd heard rumors of Brick and the club scene and they were not pretty, but she expected as much. He was Brick after all.

"Hey Blossom,"

She didn't bother to face him, still slightly miffed by his coarse humor. She kept her gaze on the city flashing by her. He peered at her out of the corner of his eye and his smirk wavered.

"I guess I won't be seeing you around."

This time she did tear her eyes away from the window to stare at him unabashedly.

"And, you know, since I won't see you around, I just wanted to say…you're not that annoying, and that…it was fun while it lasted."

Blossom sought to come up with something to say, but her mind was drawing a blank, "Well, aren't you a bad guy, I thought we'd have to go through World War III before you actually kept your word."

Brick's laugh was almost bitter, "Nah, you're no fun anymore."

"You didn't seem to think that a few minutes ago."

His eyes widened slightly, and she was equally taken aback. Where had that come from?

"What are you saying, pink?'

Blossom shrugged her shoulders and went back to staring out the window. She obviously was still drowsy. Her mind was still in dream state and she wasn't being logical.

"I'm not saying anything."

He nodded his head slowly, and it was almost as though he was doing it to reassure himself, "Of course you're not."

The ride back home was silent, but a wall seemed to have been built between them. There was an empty void and Blossom couldn't shake off the feeling that she had forgotten something. There was something that needed to be said but the problem was she didn't know what.

It was peaceful once they left the hustle and bustle of Townsville. Brick cruised smoothly. The flashing lights were left behind them, and it grew darker and darker as they neared the suburbs. Brick slowed to a stop in front of her house.

She didn't get out right away, and he didn't comment. Instead he turned around in his seat to face her. She stood stock still, too frightened that she'd shatter whatever was taking place. Slowly, unsurely he brought a hand to hover tentatively by her shoulder. Blossom didn't dare move. It was peculiar, but she was feeling slightly disoriented. He gently took a hold of a strand of her hair, and studied the tip. He was seemingly fascinated. She was having trouble breathing. He was much too close, bent over, close to her collar bone, lost in his inspection of her hair.

"Red heads huh?"

Suddenly he snapped his eyes to hers and she sucked in her breath at his proximity.

"Don't cry anymore Blossom."

She never thought she'd see the day where Brick, her arch nemesis, the king of jerks, would leave her breathless, in the good way.

It was truly a magical moment, that is until someone came hurtling into the side of the beat up red car.

"BLOSSOM!"

Blossom blinked rapidly, broken out of her daze, and then her eyes widened in realization.

"Crap! I forgot to call my sisters!"

Brick rolled down the window to be faced with a teary Bubbles and a pissed off Buttercup. Buttercup was being restrained single-handedly by Butch, and Boomer was trying to placate Bubbles.

"Where the hell were you?!" Buttercup roared, struggling against Butch's iron death grip.

Bubbles was incoherent as she sobbed.

"I told you she'd be with Brick," Butch commented irritably, obviously cranky and disgruntled as a result of a long, sleepless night.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were?" Bubbles wailed

Blossom could feel her conscious gnawing away at her. The last thing she had wanted to do was make her sisters worry. She had made Bubbles cry and Buttercup looked like she was out for blood.

"We were about to call the cops! Do you see what we had to resort to?" Buttercup motioned to Butch and Boomer.

Blossom smiled instinctively.

"You think this is funny?" Buttercup growled.

Blossom stepped out of the car, and went to stand in front of Buttercup, "I'm sorry."

Buttercup glared at her through red-rimmed eyes, and she suddenly slackened in Butch's grasp. He waited a bit before he cautiously let her go. Blossom gathered her in a hug, and Buttercup buried her head in her older sister's shoulder.

"You know," Buttercup's voice was muffled by Brick's sweatshirt, "I couldn't stand it if we lost someone else, we need to stick together."

Bubbles, never one to be left out of a group hug, left Boomer's side to complete the circle.

The boys had never felt so awkward in their lives.

"Let's get out of here," Butch groaned, "Before they get us in their clutches next."

Buttercup glared at him, "Shut it,"

Butch rolled his eyes, and both boys headed into their brother's car, Boomer sneaking into the passenger seat leaving a very unhappy Butch the backseat.

"Thanks for helping boys!" Bubbles hiccupped, waving half-heartedly.

"Tch whatever."

"Bye Bubbles!"

Blossom made to take off Brick's sweatshirt, but he stopped her.

"Keep it, goodbye present."

He didn't give her a chance to say goodbye as he sped away, leaving her standing there, looking awfully pathetic in the overly large sweatshirt, and a befuddled expression on her face.

* * *

A/N: I present you with a new chapter. 29 reviews for the last chapter, you guys are amazing. Thank you so much! Only 3 chapters left to go. I hope his chapter wasn't too weird…I have no idea how I handled it and I had extreme writer's block…

Questions, comments, and critiques are very much appreciated.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Strangers on the Sidewalk

By Nanaho-Hime

* * *

He had kept his promise.

She really hadn't been expecting him to. It always seemed that he was out to get her, to make her unhappy. Even though it wasn't exactly the kind of attention she sought, his consistency in harassing her had become a part of her routine and the sudden lack of Brick had left her with a very bothersome feeling.

It had been nearly a month since he had completely disappeared from her life. She never passed him on the sidewalks; she never caught sight of him at the high school. It was like he had never existed, like he had vanished off the face of the earth. Strangely enough, she was not as happy as she thought she would be. She was still working three jobs and was still seeking a fourth because the deadline to pay for her sister's class trip was coming up. At the rate she was going there was no way she'd make ends meet. No one wanted to hire a high school dropout already working three jobs.

Her options had narrowed drastically, and she was going job hunting in the shady part of the city, where people like Brick and Ace lived. She'd been a little frightened of going over there alone but Princess Morbucks had offered to accompany her. It was a complete shock, to be totally honest, but Princess had flippantly told her that she was bored and sick of the fumes and she was going out and her excuse was that it wasn't safe for Blossom to be out alone. Selfish reasons, of course, but even the presence of whiny Princess would help her to feel more confident.

Blossom had managed to borrow the car for job-hunting, and Princess played the part of shrill, sheltered heiress to perfection.

"You're looking for work in this eye-sore?"

Blossom rolled her eyes, but kept her mouth shut.

Princess continued to critique the broken down brick buildings and the graffiti and the trash heaps next to tacky apartment complexes. When she finally grew bored she turned to critiquing Blossom.

"You've been a real stick in the mud lately, not that you aren't always a huge bore, but you've been downright depressing since tall, red, and handsome dumped you."

Blossom sighed. If she had explained it to Princess once she had explained it a million times but since her spoiled coworker refused to believe her she ignored her.

"So since he's free you wanna give me his number?"

Blossom groaned, "We're not as close as you think we were because I don't have his number."

Princess pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, "And you know what else? You're stingy too."

Blossom was beyond exhausted. Without Brick badgering her constantly and the bills piling up, Blossom had thrown herself completely into work. She was a workaholic by nature, and now that no one was there to hold her back she wasn't taking care of herself. Yesterday she had thrown up twice, and last night she had hid a fever, trying to block out the weakness with pain killers. There was no time to get sick. Bubbles and Buttercup didn't know, she had become particularly adroit at hiding her fatigue.

She slowed to a stop and parallel parked in front of a dingy building. Princess was gaping.

"This is it?!"

Blossom nodded dully.

Princess wrinkled her nose, "You're nuts Utonium."

Blossom stepped out of the car, "So I've been told."

Despite her reluctance, Princess tentatively followed Blossom out of the car. The building was boarded up, any employment promises left in the dust. It was obviously abandoned.

Blossom stared at the building, seeming to go limp. Princess, sensing her coworker's distress, squirmed uncomfortably. Blossom, feeling conquered, rummaged through her purse in search of the newspaper ads she had cut out and brought along. There were still several opportunities in the area, but they were questionable at best, and she was unsure of what qualifications they needed of her.

Pulling out the clippings she wordlessly made her way down the street, a shrill Princess in pursuit.

"Where are we going?!"

Blossom ignored her, fighting defeat. She couldn't be defeated, she'd find another job. The thought of her sisters staying behind drove her to the brink of insanity. If she didn't send them she'd fail them. She knew it, it would be failure on her part, and failure was something she did not tolerate.

"Blossom," Princess inquired in a tone a voice indicating her fear for Blossom's sanity, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

She sounded anything but fine, but she marched forward staunchly. The streets were littered with trash, and graffiti decorated the majority of the rundown buildings. If she had been healthy and carefree she would have been appalled at the poverty Townsville was capable of. She thought of Brick as she walked the streets of West Townsville. What had his childhood been like? Growing up in these filthy, hopeless streets, it was a wonder that he hadn't killed himself. Blossom's childhood had been all sunshine, and playtime, and happiness. It seemed to her that Brick must have had a rough childhood, and thinking of Brick made her unhappy.

Princess was uncharacteristically silent.

Upon arrival at the next building, the heiress spoke up.

"Blossom, you know I could get you another job."

"I know."

"But you're too stubborn to accept my help, am I right?"

"Right."

Princess groaned, "You know, I don't like you, but this is so pathetic I actually feel bad for you."

"That's fine, but I don't need anyone's help."

"You know, this is why you were dumped, you never let anyone in and you never let anyone help you."

Blossom was much too irritated by Princess's words to be touched by her concern. She peered up at the dubious building, and plucked up her courage to walk inside, but a snide voice from behind her interrupted, sending chills up her spine.

"Well, what are you two princesses doing in our neck of the woods?"

Princess let out a little, undignified squeak, while Blossom glared at the group of thugs smirking at them. They ranged from big and stupid looking, to slight and small with snake-like eyes. They were clearly looking for trouble, and Blossom had no idea how she could avoid a confrontation. You couldn't negotiate with idiots.

"You say you're lookin for a job?" The leader of the group leaned in toward Blossom. There was alcohol on his breath and his cold blue eyes were unfocused, "I've got a job for you gorgeous."

Blossom felt bile rise in the back her throat. Princess screamed as the gang started closing in.

"What are you doin in our territory, Q?'

The leader, Q, turned his unfocused eyes to the voice. Blossom never thought she'd be so grateful to see the Gangreen Gang.

"We're just havin some fun, Ace." Q's words slurred, and he swayed slightly.

Ace didn't smile, "Get outta here Q, before things get messy."

"You just wanna em for yourself." An incapacitated idiot yelled from the back.

"These idiots can't hold their liquor," Snake snickered.

Q had narrowed his eyes at Ace, "Bring it on, Ace."

Ace sighed and shrugged out of his leather jacket, "Send em packin boys."

With that Ace threw a punch that sent the nearest one flying into a parked truck. The boys moved efficiently, but the Gangreen Gang had a clear advantage considering their sobriety. Big Billy was fighting four at once. Grubber was wrestling with one of the bigger ones, he had him pinned to the ground. Little Arturo had grabbed a few of them by the legs, sending them crashing to the asphalt and Snake was deftly dodging every punch thrown at him. The opposing fighters would get fatigued and go crashing to the sidewalk, without Snake breaking a sweat.

Chaos ensued; Blossom was caught in the fray. She had lost sight of Princess, but she could still hear the unmistakable sound of her voice. She was arguing with Ace.

"Out of the way girlie!"

There was the sound of a resounding thump.

"The hell?! You've got a Taser?"

"Of course I've got a Taser, do you have any idea who I am?!"

"No, and why the hell didn't you use it before?!"

"I panicked!"

Blossom was getting dizzy in the thrall. Bodies pressed up against her from all sides, and other rolled around by her feet. She was getting pushed and pulled by the crowd, and the nausea from the previous day was returning. She mentally cursed the pain killers for fading at the worst possible moment. Somebody grabbed her arm. She turned to face the cold blue eyes of Q.

"Gotch ya princess."

She struggled, but he held fast, a sneer on his face. She was a master at martial arts, but her vanishing health made her like a rag doll in his arms. He pressed himself up against her, and, unable to do anything else, she screamed.

And suddenly Q was off her. A few feet away from her, Brick had Q pinned against the wall of the building. She'd never seen him so furious, his normally laidback, teasing expression was replaced with a look of the utmost fury. He was punching Q repeatedly; the drunken troublemakers' face a bloody mess. Q looked as though he'd pass out, and Blossom was pretty sure Brick had broken his nose.

The fight was winding down around her. Those who weren't knocked out on the sidewalk had fled. Ace and Princess were still arguing. Billy, Arturo, and Snake were laughing at the damage they had caused, and how easily they had managed to cause it. Brick was the only one still punching Q, although it was clear he had already passed out. Blossom feared he'd kill the stupid bastard and end up in jail. Making her way over to him she placed a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Stop it Brick."

Surprisingly enough, Brick listened to her, let his arms fall to his sides. Q slide to the ground, broken and unconscious, but otherwise still alive. When he turned to look at her there was that same enraged look. It almost frightened her, the passionate fury in his eyes.

He mutely grabbed her arm, and dragged her away from the gang and Princess. She didn't resist, but made an effort to scowl at him as best as she could with her pounding headache.

When they had gone far enough that they couldn't hear the others, he glared at her vehemently. When he said nothing for several minutes she broke the silence.

"We had a deal Brick."

He didn't crack a smile, "You're lucky I tend to break those."

She squirmed uncomfortably under his intense gaze. It took several minutes of silent fuming before he exploded.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" he roared, she flinched, "Coming here by yourself?! Are you stupid?!'

Blossom glared at him, "It's none of your business."

Brick was livid, "Damn it Blossom, what if something happened to you? What if you had ended up in Q's territory? What if the Gangreen Gang hadn't been there?"

"I can take care of myself!" She didn't want to admit it, but the possibilities of all the disastrous scenarios were much too chilling.

Brick snorted, "Do you have any idea how lucky you are Ace called me?!"

"Ace should mind his own freakin business!" Blossom bellowed back.

Brick looked as though he'd throttle her any minute now, "Why can't you just accept the fact that you can't do it on your own?"

"Why do you care?!" Blossom shouted.

"I don't fucking know!"

"I can fight my own battles!"

Blossom felt an extreme case of Déjà vu as Brick studied her with that same strange gaze he had used on her so many weeks ago.

"So fight your own battle, Pink."

And suddenly, he had her pressed up against the wall of the building behind them. She dully noted that he'd tried that same tactic back at the fast food place. He was going to lean in to kiss her, and then he'd laugh at her reaction. Well, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

He had to bend over to face her; he tilted his head and leaned in. He seemed to be waiting for her response, but she refused to yield and he refused as well. Blossom's brain was screaming when his lips grazed hers, when he closed his eyes.

Why the hell wasn't he stopping?!

When he finally pressed his lips to hers, she didn't pull away, didn't struggle. She'd kissed boys before, but this was an entirely different matter. He even kissed her like a bad boy, deep, and sensual and so very well. She may have disliked him with a passion, but, man, did he know a thing or two about kissing. She didn't notice herself react to the kiss, didn't notice herself place a hand on his shoulder.

He pulled away from her suddenly, and she was surprised to see that he was frustrated.

"Why would you let me do that?!"

She was angry now, she hadn't wanted to kiss him either. He had taken advantage of her poor health.

"Why didn't you stop?!" she was shouting.

"Because I thought you would punch me!"

"Yeah well I thought you'd stop!"

He was blushing, and if she hadn't been blushing as well she would have felt triumphant.

"You're not yourself." he concluded, trying to shake off his embarrassment.

He leaned in again, and she was more than a little shocked when he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"You've got a raging fever you nut job, you better not get me sick."

She was about to tell him, that she was just fine, and that he should mind his own business, but Brick was looking fuzzy around the edges and her headache was killing her, and then it went mercifully dark.

* * *

A/N: I know I suck at updating and you can tell me all about how I suck at updating in a review :D

In my defense this chapter was driving me insane...if you couldn't tell it's the big climactic chapter and nothing i wrote satisfied me. This doesn't satisfy me either :/ I hope you guys enjoyed it...please let me know as I'm really worried about how it turned out. If you're unhappy with it I'll go back and rewrite it

So any question, comments, critiques are very much appreciated

Much Love,

Nanaho-Hime


	7. Chapter 7

Strangers on the Sidewalk

* * *

She was in their old home again, before it had burned to the ground, but it was up in flames. She was so very hot, and she could feel the heat against her forehead, her cheeks, her finger tips. The fire was all around her, teasing her, menacing and vicious but then slowly retreating to eat away the pictures on the walls and the pieces of furniture.

The Professor was standing in front of her, whole and uninjured.

"Professor, what are you doing here? We have to get out while we still have time!"

He looked at her softly and sadly, and she was panicking because she knew how this would end.

"Time's up, sweetheart."

She screamed and her eyelids flew open. She was in an unfamiliar room, on an unfamiliar bed and that wasn't really sitting well with her. Her legs were tangled in the threadbare blanket, and her red hair was sprawled around her on several, washed out white pillows.

"So you're awake."

She shot up in the bed, and was suddenly dizzy again. Brick was leaning forward in a wooden stool by her bedside. There were bags under his eyes and he's shirtless, wearing nothing but a faded pair of jeans. He was wearing a gold chain that she'd never seen before and he looked strange without the customary beanie.

"Easy, you haven't been able to stomach anything for the last few days."

She placed a hand on her head, the headache taking precedence over her surprise at his concern.

"Where am I?"

He didn't answer her, and when the prolonged silence dragged on she peered at him out of the corner of her eye.

Brick had his face buried in his hands, and he was unnaturally still. She had no idea what to do; she was still feeling fairly groggy and disoriented.

Tentatively, Blossom reached out a hand. She was unsure of why he was acting this way or where they were, but she'd never seen insufferable Brick look so completely and effectively worn out.

"Brick?"

"Shut up."

She didn't know why, but it felt as though he had slapped her. She blinked repeatedly, trying to think of a retort. Anger bubbled up in her chest at his bad-mannered response. How dare he?! Was it his purpose in life? It seemed all he ever did was mock her, or scold her, or force her to face her demons.

She was still floundering for a comeback when he finally spoke again.

"Don't you _**ever**_ do that to me again."

He looked up to stare at her with blazing eyes. Her mouth was slightly open. He didn't say "don't you ever do that to us again" or "don't you ever do that to your sisters again". He had specifically said that she should never do that to him again, and she couldn't understand what the hell that was supposed to mean.

Brick's expression was unreadable; there was the visible rage and the hint of relief and something else she couldn't decipher. She had finally managed to make him lose his noncommittal, arrogant cool.

"You're a bitch, pink."

Blossom, who still wasn't feeling quite right, glared, "What the hell are you talking about Brick?! Don't talk to me like that!"

She couldn't help but notice how he balled his hands into fists so that his knuckles were white, and if she hadn't known him better she would have sworn that his hands were shaking.

"And you're fucking selfish."

"Brick!"

"You are, you don't know what you do to other people, your fucking self-righteous secrecy, and stupid independent streak, you just hurt everyone around you."

She was appalled and angry at his sudden outburst. He wasn't usually so violent around her. Annoying and childish yes, but never so irate; if she hadn't been so furious herself she would have been scared of his words, and his eyes.

"I don't care about you," his voice was quiet, but frighteningly fierce, "I don't have any fucking feelings for you, you know why? Cause I'm selfish too, I don't give a damn about people, except for Boomer and Butch. I come first, I always come first."

He was breathing heavily, but he wasn't finished yet. It seemed that he'd been waiting a long time to shout at her and he was going to make sure she heard every last bit of the rant he had prepared for her. Now, however, he looked embarrassed.

"And I don't know why, because I don't like you, not in the slightest. You're a total bitch, you're snobby and a goody-two shoes, and you're self-centered, and I'm not even physically attracted, but…" all the energy he had possessed in his raving criticism of her seemed to leave him and he just looked exhausted, "I can't stand to see you hurt. It doesn't just bother me, it hurts me. It kills me to see you kill yourself and I don't even fucking know why. I'm a selfish person so I'm going to go to all lengths to make myself happy, and, apparently, that's making sure you're okay."

He was finally finished and Blossom's head was reeling; she wasn't exactly sure that she fully understood the last part of his passionate tirade. Well, the first thing he had done was insult her personality. That was nothing out of the ordinary, though, perhaps, a little harsher than usual. It was that part about hurting when she was hurting that was making her head hurt worse than it had originally.

While she was still trying to figure out what had exactly happened Brick stood up, and stumbled onto the bed next to her. She was outraged.

"Brick, I am not sharing a bed with you!"

Brick groaned and rolled over to face her, one eye open, "What part of I'm not attracted to you do you not understand?"

She flushed and sputtered, and was secretly relieved to see the ghost of his old smirk.

"Go to sleep, Pink."

Her logical side was screaming for her to get out of bed now, but she was much too tired to listen to it today. Instead, she fell back against the pillow, and was scandalized when Brick threw an arm around her waist.

"Brick!" she squeaked, as he pulled her closer, "Let go!"

She didn't know if he was pretending to be asleep or not, but he didn't move. Not so carefully, she lifted his arm gingerly and threw it to his side. He grunted but otherwise made no motion to put it back.

She lay there, staring at the ceiling and wondering. Brick was the most infuriating enigma she had ever met, and she wasn't really sure what it was that was going on inside his head. It was clear that he was always there when she needed some sort of help, but he had made it jarringly clear that he had no fondness for her whatsoever.

Yet, whenever she was hurt he lashed out with anger, saying that he hurt when she was hurt. It was a terribly curious puzzle. It didn't make much sense, and the only logical explanation that she could come up with was that he did, in fact, like her, perhaps more than that.

The thought made her blush twelve shades of red. She didn't want to believe it, she really didn't, especially since Brick didn't seem too keen on the idea either, but she couldn't ignore the facts.

He had obviously been the one to take care of her when she had been sick, and she had to grudgingly admit that he had done a lot for her. If she was being honest with herself, she'd admit that she had missed him when he went away. If anything, he made her life more interesting.

Thinking back on all their past conversations, everything he had done had been to help her. He'd either been worrying about her or making suggestions to improve her lifestyle.

How did she feel about Brick?

It was a train of thought that she'd rather not pursue. She was saved the trouble of struggling with the idea when the sound of the incessant voices of a group at the door jerked her out of her analysis. Irritated, she reluctantly swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up.

Brick, who had opened an eye in response to the shifting of the old spring mattress, groaned. Blossom was wobbling in place, it had been a while since she had walked, since the fight with Q.

Brick, noticed her swaying, groaned again and made his way over to her side. He took an elbow in each hand, steadying her. Blossom flushed at his proximity.

"Let's go tell those idiots to shut up."

Blossom would have answered affirmatively if he hadn't been so close to her and he hadn't been shirtless and she hadn't been trying to figure out what it was that they were.

She was surprised by how tender he was with her, how patient he was when he was leading her to the door. Perhaps he was just tired, but she couldn't fully get over with how cautious he was whenever she stumbled or shook a bit on her feet.

They could hear the conversation as they neared the door.

"I'll kill him! I'll castrate him!"

"Buttercup, calm down"

"Don't you tell me to calm down, Boomer!"

"Listen, I know Brick and Blossom are being stupid right now, but we can't just barge in there and tell them that we know."

"I'm just so sad that she would keep something so big from us."

"I'm pretty pissed at Brick myself, you know he's been too secretive, and he's been obsessed with Blossom for the last few months, and then he goes and does something stupid like this."

"He'd better take responsibility."

Brick and Blossom had halted at the door at the sound of their names. Both seemed in mutual agreement that they'd wait to listen in on this most interesting conversation. Aside from the obvious confusion, Brick was looking livid and embarrassed and Blossom was feeling guilty.

"Do you think they're going to keep it?"

"Of course! Blossom wouldn't even dream of the alternative!"

"Well, you know, I'm going to be there for Blossom, I'm going to support her and be there for the both of them."

"I'm with Boomer, this is our nephew we're talking about."

"Or our niece."

Blossom's jaw dropped. Brick looked like he was out for blood, and it seemed the perfect moment to thrust open the door and surprise the four delusional siblings.

Blossom didn't even give them a chance to speak.

"You think I'm pregnant?!"

She was aware that she sounded like a shrieking mad woman, but she didn't particularly care at the moment.

"Blossom, it's ok," Boomer put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Even if Brick decided to be a jackass, you have my full support, Butch and I will pay for the baby as long as we get to name him…"

"She's not pregnant." Brick glowered.

"Oh, so now you're just going to pretend the poor thing doesn't exist," Buttercup roared, "You heartless bastard."

"Buttercup, I'm not pregnant!"

"You're not?" Boomer looked slightly crestfallen, "Shame, I was really looking forward to that nephew."

"What on earth," Brick hissed through clenched teeth, "gave you that absurd idea?"

Butch, who was scowling at Brick, shrugged, "Ace said he caught you two in the back of the car and the girls have been saying that Blossom's been throwing up every morning, plus the way you were watching over her when she was sick, like you'd die if anything happened to her, what would you have thought?"

Brick and Butch glared at each other, the tension in the room was nearly tangible. It occurred to Blossom that she wasn't the only older sibling in trouble for keeping secrets.

"We're brothers Brick," Butch spoke evenly and clearly, "We've lived on the streets our whole lives, you know what happens when we keep secrets."

There was an unspoken signal sent between them, electric and suddenly there was no tension and Brick looked ashamed.

"I know."

And just like that Blossom knew that Butch had forgiven his older brother.

Boomer looked as though he was still trying to figure out something, "So you two are just dating?"

"No." their response was done simultaneously.

Butch rolled his eyes, "Denial's not just a river in Egypt."

"You're so funny."

"Shut it Buttercup."

Blossom didn't understand why, but the whole scene, all of them standing with each other in the cramped hallway; she started to cry. For some reason, Brick seemed pleased as he watched her sisters surround her, putting comforting arms around her shoulders.

And when she finally let her sisters cry, she knew she was going to be okay.

She'd be okay.

* * *

A/N: Only one chapter left to go! That makes me kind of sad :(. Sorry if this wasn't a particularly interesting chapter, the next one ties up the story and that will be the end of strangers on the sidewalk!

I'd like to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews for the last chapter.

Reviews for this one would be lovely as well


	8. Chapter 8

Strangers on the Sidewalk

By Nanaho-Hime

* * *

It was raining again, and Blossom was alone in the house. Both Buttercup and Bubbles were away on their trip, and she was sitting on the couch in the living room, her legs crossed and a mug of hot chocolate in her hand. She did not know how the girls had managed to save enough money to go on the trip, but they were both suspiciously secretive on the topic.

Her brief stint with illness had gotten her fired from the pharmacy, and now all she had left was the fast food place and the café. She was toying with the idea of returning to school, but she was a little too frightened. How could she assimilate fast enough? Would she have to repeat classes? What about her AP courses? Was night school a possible option?

She mulled over these thoughts as the raindrops hit the window panes. Brick hadn't come a calling since the girls had left his apartment. Boomer and Butch and Brick were all on the school trip, and Blossom couldn't help but feel a little left behind. Not that she didn't have other friends, but most of them were on the school trip. She did have friends at the café but most of them were older than her, and if she remembered correctly they had an art festival down south this week.

Brick was still a taboo topic in her own mind.

She peered down into her hot chocolate. Inside she could see her reflection, her thin face, her bony collarbone, the shadows under her eyes. Maybe coffee would have been a better beverage choice.

Blossom drained the last of her hot chocolate and shuffled back into the kitchen to make herself another cup. She wore Brick's sweatshirt, only because it was comfortable, and a pair of school spirit sweats that Bubbles had insisted they all get. She smiled reminiscently as she remembered how Buttercup had cut her own pair up and turned it into a very nifty target that she used to practice archery in the backyard.

Blossom rummaged through the fridge and frowned. It was devoid of any milk, and you _needed _milk for a _good _cup of hot chocolate, otherwise it looked like some muddy water with marshmallows floating around in it. She sighed, and glanced out the window again. The rain had slowed to a drizzle and it seemed safe to run out to the corner grocery and grab a carton of milk.

Blossom tied on her sneakers and headed out the door. It wasn't yet dark outside, but the sun had disappeared beneath the horizon, and a stray cat jumped off the sidewalk at her nearing, hissing in her direction.

She knew the grocer well; he was a kindly old man with a benevolent smile. When she had been a child he'd always secretly given the Utonium girls candy. The Professor had been very adverse to candy, but Mr. Mancini had always said candy was as important to little girls as fruits and vegetables.

"Blossom!"

"Hi Mr. Mancini, just stopping by to get some milk."

Mr. Mancini's eyes twinkled as he smiled at her.

"I hear you're in love."

Blossom stiffened as she searched for the two percent milk.

"Well, it's just a rumor, I'm not in love Mr. Mancini."

The blue-eyed grocer chuckled, "Aww, Blossom, you need to loosen up sweetheart, being young and in love is nothing to be ashamed about."

"I'm not ashamed."

"You know, Blossom," Mr. Mancini paused, his expression growing serious, "sometimes I think you've grown up to fast."

Blossom grabbed a carton of milk, choosing to ignore the previous comment.

"How do you know I'm in love Mr. Mancini?"

She handed him the money, but he didn't take it immediately. Instead he smiled up at her knowingly, his wizened face mysterious.

"Well, if I recall correctly you are not property of the Rowdyruffs."

Blossom peered down at the bright red zip up hoodie. Property of the Rowdyruffs was emblazoned on the front in big black block letters. She flushed and shrugged.

"I'm just wearing someone's sweatshirt."

Mr. Mancini nodded, and accepted her money, "Of course."

It was all he said, and Blossom waved goodbye from the door half-heartedly. His response was cryptic, and it left the gears in her brain jumping into rigorous action. Why was it that no one seemed to be straightforward?

The drizzle had resumed its storm like status and three minutes into the walk home, Blossom was soaked. The downpours that spring had been torrential constantly, and Townsville was starting to feel a lot like Atlantis.

She jogged a little hoping to get home, make her cup of hot chocolate, and snuggle under her comforter until she had to get up for her early morning shift at the café.

"Hey Pink, hold up."

Blossom spun around and squinted past the sheet of water. There was a fuzzy outline that sounded a lot like Brick.

He smirked. She gaped.

"What are you doing here?"

She blurted it out quickly, shivering slightly in the downpour. Brick's smirk faltered. He lacked his battered red umbrella this time, and he was drenched as well. He wore a thin t-shirt, and his beanie, and he seemed to have been wandering the streets for a good few hours.

"I thought you were supposed to be on the trip?"

Brick didn't react right away. He shrugged, shifted position and refused to meet her gaze. When he remained silent for an uncomfortable amount of time, and the rain started to get unbearable he spoke up.

"Come live with us."

She blanched, blinked and gaped, nearly dropping her paper bag.

"Wait, what?"

He didn't laugh the way she expected him to. He shoved his hands into his pockets and repeated his request, shouting over the thunder.

"Think of it as a trial run, I think it could work out, if all of us, including your sisters, contributed to the rent then you could go back to school and you'd only have to work one job."

She paused, "And if I don't like the trial run?"

He shrugged, "Go back to your mundane existence."

His eyes studied her, and he smirked.

"I see you like the sweatshirt."

For some reason his teasing didn't bother her the way it usually did. He didn't wait for her to respond, he took her by the hand and lead her to where his red pickup was parked.

"You know," she commented, still in a daze, "A pickup is very unpractical in a city."

He'd already let go of her hand and turned on the ignition of his red pickup truck, seemingly unabashed, "It's a man's car."

She laughed.

---

When they arrived at the apartment, the magnitude of her decision hit her like a lead weight. She instantly began to panic.

"Brick," she gasped, "this is a terrible idea."

He pulled out a ring of keys, closely examining each one, "No it's not."

"B-b-but," she spluttered, "We're girls and your boys, this can't possibly remain innocent."

He snorted and inserted the key into the lock, pushing the creaky door open, "Yes it can, we're not monsters; we can control ourselves."

Blossom eyed him skeptically and he rolled his eyes.

"Look Pink, me and the boys aren't as inexperienced as you and your girls. We're perfectly satisfied, and if we're not, well I'd show you the list but I don't want to get killed. This is nothing but a business partnership."

"Business partnership?" she repeated dubiously, as he started flipping on all the lights in the house. Feeling foolish with her carton of milk, she made her way into the kitchen and deposited her purchase in the fridge. Brick, who'd come back with a set of dry clothes for her, snickered.

"See? You're feeling at home already."

She stiffened, but accepted the bundle of clothes all the same.

"How many bathrooms do you own?"

Brick, who was drying his hair with a towel, paused, "One."

Blossom gaped. The thought of six people and only one bathroom did not sit well with her, especially considering hers and Bubble's morning habits. She spent an hour on makeup alone.

"I don't think that's going to work."

Brick rubbed a shoulder, "Pink, stop trying to make excuses and just try it out."

She studied him. The way he'd looked before he'd opened his big fat mouth on the sidewalk was enough to make her think she should at least give him a chance. He'd clearly given it some thought, and when she thought it about it, it would only be for one more year, her final year of high school, and then they could all go their separate ways.

She brushed past him, down the hall.

"I get the shower first."

---

Blossom was surprised by the great shower pressure. She'd expected the boy's bathroom to be filthy, but it was astoundingly tidy. There weren't pairs of week old boxers lying on the hamper; there wasn't a thick layer of soap scum surrounding the blue marble sink bowl. Blue, green, and red towels were folded neatly across a rack and she couldn't help but mentally rearrange the space so that her own pink towel would fit. She let the warm water envelop her, and she couldn't stop a dreamy sigh from erupting within her chest. Before long, however, Brick was pounding on her door.

"Pink, what the fuck are you doing in there?"

Blossom frowned, and stepped out of the shower, putting on the overly large t-shirt and shorts that Brick had unearthed for her. When she opened the door to the restroom, he was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and the faintest glimmer of irritation running across his face.

She braced herself for another smart alecky comment but he merely swept passed her, into the bathroom.

"Guess I'm going to have to get used to it."

---

Blossom couldn't help but gape at the meal before her.

"Who made this?!"

Brick chuckled as he took his place at the table in the miniature kitchenette.

"Butch is the fucking pansy."

"Language," she reprimanded him, but smiled all the same at the banquet that lay before her. A Chicken Tuscany with stir fried vegetables and rice lay in the center of the wooden table. She deduced that the leftovers must have been at least a few days old considering it had been over two days since the siblings had been gone. Brick began to dig in immediately and Blossom was surprised by the civil tone in conversation.

When they both entered the living room the evening took a turn for the awkward. Brick had settled down on the sagging sofa, working on his AP English, and Blossom did her best to appear uninterested. He saw through her, rolled his eyes.

"Get over here Pink," there was a smirk on his face but she couldn't resist and immediately scooted over to read over his shoulder. It was an essay extracting rhetoric from Faulkner's As I Lay Dying. Blossom couldn't mask her delight.

"That was a fantastic book."

"Faulkner's got some deep stuff going on here."

"But why on earth would you use the example of Dewey Dell, when Vardaman's own symbolic madness is so obvious?"

"Well, Dewey's more interesting and just an introduction of her plight will take up at least a page and a half, if I can get past her fucking ambiguous ending."

"Language."

The conversation continued between the two until a full out screaming match ensued, the two parties fighting to prove that their interpretation was the more intellectual interpretation. The two ended at a stalemate, but Blossom found that she had enjoyed the stimulating conversation.

Brick was chuckling.

"See Pink? Only you would get me so worked up over fucking AP English."

"Language," she scolded him again, but there was contentment in her chest.

He did not offer her his bed and she had not expected him to. She slept on the couch in the early evening, Brick moving his studies to his bedroom. She had an early morning at the café for the breakfast shift.

---

"Morning."

She was surprised to find him awake so early, especially when he didn't need to be awake that morning. He was sporting a cup of coffee, and his beanie, and he looked almost serene in the dim light of the early morning.

"What are you doing up so early?"

Brick shrugged, took a sip of his very black coffee, "I have to work too."

Blossom was slightly embarrassed. It should have been obvious to her that Brick had to work to support his brothers as well but it had never occurred to her. He had always seemed too juvenile for any work place.

"Where do you work?"

He didn't answer; drained the last of his coffee, stood up from his seat at the kitchen table and came to stand as close to her as propriety allowed. His face was a mere few inches from hers and the grin on his face reminded her very vividly of the Cheshire Cat.

"It's a secret."

---

He let her in when she arrived late that evening. She stumbled over the threshold, and limped past him, stumbling onto the sagging couch.

He snickered as she groaned, leaning her head against the armrest and closing her eyes against the harsh light of the lamp.

He saucily hopped onto the couch next to her and she shouted, causing him to laugh outright. She glared at him.

"Jerk."

He grinned at her cheekily, "So what's the verdict Pink?"

He seemed to know what her answer would be before she shakily sealed her fate.

"Looks like I'm stuck with you."

She felt the weight next to her shift, as he leaned over her. Her eyes flew open and she was met his calm, strange gaze.

She didn't resist as he pressed his lips to hers very, very softly.

"Looks like it."

There was the tiniest hint of a flutter in her chest as he returned to perusing his Calculus textbook with the slightest flush on his cheeks.

Maybe, just maybe, she was in love.

* * *

A/N: And so the end of Strangers on the Sidewalk! But…alright I know I'm going to regret this…

I have a sequel…and a sequel to that sequel…

That's right a trilogy.

**Strangers on the Sidewalk**

**A Crack in the Sidewalk**

**The End of the Sidewalk**

I must be nuts right?

A Crack in the Sidewalk would be the longest in the trilogy and by far the most action-packed and romantic. Chapters would be a good deal longer, and there would be more screentime for the other powerpuffs and rowdyruffs, with plenty of guest appearances from our favorite villains.

There would also be three spin-offs

**Going Pink**-which would be SOTS told from Brick's POV

**Starting the Sidewalk**-which would be the prequel to SOTS and focusing more on Bubbles and Buttercup as they cope with the Professor's Death.

I will only be writing these if enough people want me to continue with the series. I don't want to put that much effort in such a huge project if I don't think people will be interested. I'd love your feedback, so please feel free to tell me your opinion! Do you think I should go forward with this huge SOTS series or would I completely ruin the story? Honest opinions are hugely appreciated.

Lastly I really want to thank everyone for making this fic such a success. I'm really glad so many people enjoyed it and I thank you all for sticking with me until the end. Now as a last request for this fic…52 people have this story on their favorites. It would mean so much to me if the readers would tell me what they thought of the story as a whole.

Favorite Chapters

Favorite Quotes

Favorite Characters

Things That Were Fantastic

Things That Could Use Improvement

Thank you all for your support. I truly appreciate it.

Much Love,

Nanaho-Hime


End file.
